Anytime
by dispatcher652
Summary: Lee/Dee one shot based on the Brian McKnight song Anytime. Sorry, I had to repost it. There were some small errors I needed to fix. Please let me know what you think.


**A/N: This is my first Battlestar Galactica fic and I just wrote it last night while listening to Brian McKinight's Anytime. I love that song. I also wrote this because I didn't see enough Lee/Dee stories on here and thought I'd add one. Now just to let you know I created a different ending for them. I didn't like the whole divorce thing and her killing herself at the end of the show. I thought the writer's didn't do her character justice so I gave them the ending I thought they deserved. There is some mention of Kara in here and I tried not to bash her to hard. Please let me know what you think and Happy Reading.**

**Disclamer: I don't own BSG or any of it's characters.**

**Song: Anytime by Brian McKnight.**

Sorry, I had to repost this there were some errors that need to be fixed. If there are more let me know.

Lee Adama was sitting on a bar stool in Joe's Bar thinking about how frakked up his life had become. Here he was the mighty Apollo, star pilot of the fleet, the son of the great Admiral William Adama, the apple of every girl's eye, was now nothing more than a bar fly. An average citizen of the colonies sitting in a bar drinking his troubles away. Drinking to wash the pain of his life away. As he sat there taking another shot he thought about all the titles he had. Captain, CAG, Major, XO, all the things he worked so hard. All the thing he thought he needed. But some how that all didn't matter to him now, because in the end when it was all said and done, when you take the titles away and the all the glory that came with it, all he was, was a husband on the verge of losing his marriage and his sanity.

All that mattered to him was the little gold ring that he had spinning in front of him. He had been doing that for hours and every single time he slammed it down on the table to make it stop spinning he would think about all the things he had done wrong to the one person who loved him for just being no more than Lee. He would think about Dee.

Lee loved Dee. He just didn't know how to show it. Every single time he tried he frakked it up some how. First it was when she was going out with Billy. Instead of him going after what he wanted he waited and almost lost her. Yeah, they flirted, sent each other signals of being interested but neither of them acted on it, It was only when fate stepped in and Billy was taken out of the equation by a crazy,revenge driven, terrorists bullet that he finally had the guts to tell her how he felt. She was first thing he saw when he woke up from his surgery. He could still feel her hand in his. Holding on to him and giving him her strength, willing him to come back to her. When Lee opened up his eyes and saw Dee's face looking down at him he whispered the words he longed to say to her and knew she wanted to hear. I love you. But, just like always, he messed that up with the ultimate frak up, Starbuck.

Kara "Starbuck" Thrace was Lee's worst nightmare and dream girl all wrapped up into one gorgeous, **majorly**, frakked up package. He remembered all the years he had pined over her. Watching his brother Zack with her and wishing that she was his. Then when he got her and admitted that he loved her, what did she do? She left him for Sam Anders that very morning and married him for all the gods to see. And what was Lee's great come back, he went back to Dee like she was a consolation prize. She should have been his first choice, never the second. Like the loving person she is, Dee took him back and accepted his pathetic proposal. Lee never understood why Dee had said yes to marrying him but, he had never been so proud when he stood at the altar and the priest had asked him if he would take this woman to be his wife and he replied yes with out hesitation. For in that one single moment, he knew he truly loved Dee and wanted her in his life for as long as the gods would allow him. But, once again, he frakked up, and made the wrong choice and chose to ruin that perfect moment for one last chance with Starbuck.

As the memory of Lee giving Dee, his wife, the order to go and save his lover came flooding back into his head, Lee felt his eyes start to sting with tears. He asked the bartender for another shot of what ever he was drinking hoping that would dull the pain the memory was about to invoke in him. Lee took up the drink the bartender handed him and slammed it back. It did nothing. The memory still surfaced, and with it so did the pain of what he almost lost. The thought of almost losing Dee to Cylon sniper fire was still too much to bear. He asked himself everyday how he could send his wife, the women he said he loved, to save his mistress. To have her save the woman that was trying to take her husband from her. What kind of man was he? What kind of husband would do that? He knew exactly what kind, a coward that's who. He was a coward, who hid behind his rank when he had to justify why he had to send Dee to save Kara from almost certain death. Like the good wife and solider that Dee was, she did her duty and saved Kara and why? Not because Lee ordered her, not because it was the right thing to do, but because she was willing to do anything to make him happy. Including almost getting herself killed to make it happen.

As the realization of that finally hit him he felt the tears start to come down. Lee quickly wiped them with his sleeve before anyone could see. He needed to get to some place quiet and dark. He looked up from his bar stool and saw just the spot he was looking for. It was upstairs and way in the back. The section nicknamed the VIP area. Lee was just about to go upstairs when he heard the bartender call him back. He turned around and walked back over to the bartender who handed him a bottle and glass and told him to drown his sorrows with this. Lee looked at the bottle and the glass and smiled. He was going to take that advice to heart and drown his sorrows well.

As Lee started to walk up the spiral stair case he looked over to the table where he and Dee last sat and he asked her for one more chance. He knew for sure that she was going to say no or tell him to go frak himself. That's what he would have done if the roles had been reversed. It surprised the hell out of him when she grabbed his hand letting him know that she was willing to once again put her heart on the line for him. They sat in silence that night at the table holding each others hands. He caught a glimpse of Kara at the bar with Sam and knew that she saw him too but he told himself that night no more Kara. No more putting Dee second. He promised himself and Dee that but, once again, in true Lee style, he frakked up. He put Dee aside again and for Baltar of all people.

The trial of the century had not only turned the fleet's life upside down but his as well. No more was he the star pilot Apollo, now he was just Lee Adama, citizen of the 12 colonies. The only thing he had left was his marriage to Dee,and that he let crumble away to dust. When she told him that the marriage was a lie and that she was leaving, he felt for the first time what it was like for her all those time when he left her behind for Kara, for Baltar, for the fleet, and what ever else he could think of to put his wife further down his most important things list. Now here he was months after the trial still trying to figure out who he was and what he wanted.

Lee stared into the now half empty bottle of what ever it was the bartender gave him and he hoped that the answer to what he needed would be there at the bottom. He took another swig straight from the bottle and let the warm alcohol go down his throat. He hoped that it would reach the hole in heart and fill it or maybe heal the scar left on his soul ever since the day Dee left him.

This time,alone in the dark he let the tears flow. The tears he had been holding back for so long. Lee felt them run down his face and in each tear was his love for Dee spilling out. He knew now what a fool he was for letting her go, for not trusting her enough with his heart and his soul. Gods know she deserved better than him but he needed her. He would give anything right now if she would just walk in and give him one more chance. One more chance to make it right with her. One more chance for him to show her that she was the best thing that ever happened to him. One more chance to scream to the whole fleet that I, Lee Adama, love Anastasia Dualla Adama.

Then Lee did something he didn't do very often, he prayed to the gods, prayed that they would hear him and grant him this one request.

"I haven't done this in a long time so I'm sorry if I frack this up. Oops. Sorry didn't mean to say frak. Frak I said I frak. Oh this isn't going well. Look, here is it. I. Frakked. Up. There is no other way for me to put this, especially as drunk as I am right now so please bear with me. As you all well know, I was married to a wonderful woman named Dee. She was everything I never knew I always wanted in a woman. She was strong, loving, kind, and pushy. Dee could always lift my spirits and see in me things that I could never truly see about myself. She has the most forgiving nature I've ever seen in a person. I mean how many times did I tear that woman's heart out and she still took me back? Huh? How many times? I know what you're thinking. Too many, right? Well you are absolutely right. I hurt the best part of me over and over again and for what? For what? Kara? All Kara and I do is hurt each other. That's not love. What we have is destructive and hurtful and I don't want that anymore. And then there's Baltar. What the hell was I thinking there? I saved the man who helped almost destroy our race not once but twice. I got on my self righteous horse and rode with Baltar into the sunset only to find out that it cost me my marriage and my identity. I know I shouldn't be asking you this but I'm going to ask any way. I want you to help me get my wife back."

Lee paused before he went on. He started to feel himself get chocked up. He almost couldn't get the words past the lump in his throat but he pressed on. "Please. Please show me the way back to her. I want to go home. She is my home and I just never knew it. I want my Dee back. I want to wake up next to her. I want to hear her voice again guiding me home. I want to hear her say my name while we make love. I want to touch her hair and feel my fingers comb through it. Can you make that happen? Can you let me know if she ever reaches out at night for me like I do her? Can you let me know if I cross her mind everyday like she does mine? Can you let me know if she looks at our wedding pictures like I do every morning since she left? Can you? Can you please? Please just give me a sign that you hear me and that I can just have this one last chance with Dee."

Lee placed his head on the table and continued to let his pain out in the form of tears. He gave everything he had in that prayer and hoped that somewhere there was one of the gods that was listening to him and heard his plea.

When Lee was done crying he reached for his bottle and was about to take another drink from it when he heard some type of commotion coming from downstairs. He wanted to get up and find out what was going on but he found his legs where very wobbily from all the alcohol he just drank so he flopped back down to his seat. He heard a mic come and heard Helo of all people start to talk. Lee was too tired to wonder why Helo was talking but decided to just sit back and listen while he took another drink from the bottle.

"Hey everyone, Joe asked me to come up announce that we will now be having live music here at Joe's Bar starting tonight. Some of the pilots, engineers, and civi's have put together a couple of bands and will be playing here from time to time and bringing us some sounds of home. So with out further ado, it is my pleasure to introduce to you our first band. Now they don't have a name yet so I'll introduce them to you. You all know and love them, Gaeta, Race Track, Hot Dog, and our newest pilot who doesn't have a call sign yet so we'll just call him Nugget. Okay, I said my peace so enjoy." Helo said then moved out the way so the band could set up.

Nugget walked up to the mic as Gaeta took a seat at the piano, Race Track sat behind the drums, and Hot Dog took up his guitar.

Nugget looked out to the crowd and was little nervous but spoke anyway.

"I hope you like this song. The guys and I have been working on this tune for weeks but haven't been able to put any words to it until about twenty centons ago. Something just came to me and I put the words down on paper and the guys liked it and I hope you do too. It's called Anytime."

Lee heard the music start to play and he was about to get up and leave when something inside of him told him to just sit and stay. Then he heard Nugget start to sing.

_I can't remember why we fell apart  
From something that was so meant to be, yeah  
Forever was the promise in our hearts  
Now, more and more I wonder where you are  
_

Lee started to sit up straighter as Nugget sang. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did the gods really hear his prayer? Then he heard the words.

_Chorus_

_Do I ever cross your mind, anytime  
Do you ever wake up reaching out for me  
Do I ever cross your mind anytime  
I miss you  
_

He knew then that they had. The gods heard him. They were telling him through this song they heard him. Lee continued to listen and let the words flow throw him.

_Still have your picture in a frame  
Hear your footsteps down the hall  
I swear I hear your voice, driving me insane  
How I wish that you would call  
To say  
_

Lee heard someone coming up the steps and was about to yell to them that the VIP room was closed when he saw who it was. It was Dee. Lee didn't know why she there or how she knew where to find him and he didn't care. All that mattered was that she was standing there looking more beautiful then he remembered.

Lee looked at Dee while Nugget sang and he could see that she wanted to go over to him but was nervous about it. Somehow Lee found the strength he needed to get up and walk over to her. He stood in front of her and looked into those big brown eyes of hers and saw all the pain he put her through. He reached out to her and to his surprise she didn't back away. Lee placed his hand on her face and Dee leaned into his touch. Her skin was softer then he remembered. It was like rose petals. Lee gently pulled Dee to him and together they danced to the music.

_Chorus_

_Do I ever cross your mind, anytime  
Do you ever wake up reaching out for me  
Do I ever cross your mind anytime_

_I miss you  
I miss you_

After each question was asked Lee felt Dee shake her head yes. He had crossed her mind. She did reach out for him like he did her. She did miss him.

_(No more) loneliness and heartache  
_

"I promise" Lee said.

_(No more) crying myself to sleep  
_

"Not one more tear." Lee said.

_(Don't want no more) wondering about tomorrow  
Won't you come back to me  
Come back to me, oh  
_

"I want to come home. Please Dee. Please let me come home to you and only you." Lee begged.

_Chorus _

_Do I ever cross your mind, anytime  
Do you ever wake up reaching out for me  
Do I ever cross your mind anytime  
I miss you  
_

"How do I know you won't break my heart again Lee?" Dee said softly.

_  
Chorus _

_Do I ever cross your mind, anytime  
Do you ever wake up reaching out for me  
Do I ever cross your mind anytime  
I miss you  
_

"I asked the gods to give me one more chance with you. To give me a sign that you missed me as much as I missed you and here you are. I will not throw this chance away for anything or anyone. You are all that I want Dee. I know that now. I am nothing with out you. Please give me this one last chance and I swear that I will not frak this up. What do you say?"

_I miss you  
I miss you  
I miss you_

As the song died down Dee looked into Lee's eyes. For the first time she saw what she had always been looking for in Lee's eyes. She saw love in them, and this time it was for her and no one else. Dee still needed to be sure. She reached up and ran her fingers through Lee's hair and watched as he closed his eyes reveling in her touch. She could see the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as she continued combing her fingers through his hair. Lee couldn't stand it anymore. The touching of her fingers through his hair, the feel of her body close to his, and smell of her perfume was just to much for him. He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help it. He grabbed Dee and pulled her into a kiss that was seared with alcohol and love. Much to his delight Dee never pulled away. In fact she pulled herself closer and deepened the kiss. She opened her mouth letting Lee's tongue in to explore and taste what he was missing and so badly needed. When they broke apart for some much needed air, Dee looked at Lee and saw tears coming down. She knew then that Lee was ready to change, ready to be with her and only her.

"Please Dee…tell me. Let me hear it." Lee asked combing his fingers through her long dark silky locks.

Dee closed her eyes and said the words they both needed to hear.

"I miss you. Come home." she said.

As Lee was about lean in for another kiss Dee put her finger on Lee's lips to stop him.

"Come home after you shower." she giggled.

"Anything you say, my wife." Lee said then leaned in and kissed his wife and silently thanked the gods for this chance and promised not to frak it up.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Two years passed since that fateful night at Joe's Bar and Lee had kept his word. He didn't frak it up. He put all his energy into Dee and found out that he hated being a civilian and went back to being a pilot. They even had a son together and named him after his father, William. It was on the eve of there second child's birth that Lee was glad he had made that trip to Joe's and prayed for that one last chance. As he held the newest addition of the Adama clan in his arms, a girl, named Kandyse, he couldn't help from crying. He looked down at his exhausted but beautiful wife and kissed her head.

"Thank you." Lee said.

"For what?" Dee asked.

"For not giving up on me and giving me a second. Make that a fifth chance. I would have never dreamed that life would be this good. So, thank you my wife, for giving me all that you have." Lee said.

"Anytime." Dee said and drifted off to sleep watching her husband play with his new daughter.


End file.
